


Just right

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Food Porn, Gen, Hogswatch, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Magrat enjoys some last minute shopping for Hogswatch.





	Just right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Icelander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Icelander/gifts).



> Happy holidays!

The scent of roasted ham and goose wafted over the city of Ankh-Morpork, accompanied by the mingling scent of stuffing and potatoes and enough gravy to carry boats away from the city should they combine. The fancy white bowls with their delicate blue flowers were brought out, full of cooled Distressed Pudding or even ice-cream.

Magrat was clutching her bag, glad to have finished buying the last of the presents in time. Her broomstick was in the shop for repairs, so that she could be secure in the knowledge that she would get home in time just as soon as they’d made sure it wouldn’t just stop in midair and throw her off like a badly-behaved horse would.

She wandered towards a small cart, drawn by the scent of sugary almonds and cocoa. The person serving her was a well-dressed werewolf, wrapped in a stylish scarf and with their hair tied back with a ribbon.

“Happy Hogswatch,” Magrat said, reminded of her manners as steaming coca was poured into her new travel-thermos. She pointed at the mini apple pies encrusted with their caramel bubbling in between the crusty lattice and dappled with cinnamon.

“And the same to you,” the werewolf replied, tying her bag of pies.

Magrat waved goodbye, putting the paper bag into her woven one, pleased with her purchase.

Around ten minutes later, she was in the air.

It was a comfort, flying home for Hogswatch, with her bag securely tied to her broom.

Magrat breathed out, sipping her cocoa.

She’d be home before the sound of silver bells would be heard in the air above Lancre.


End file.
